I'll Make You Understand(Richonne Short Story)
by Oreganofox
Summary: Rick finds a way to reignite a spark he once had with Michonne after losing her trust. Takes place between Seasons 3 and 4.


**A/N: First attempt at writing from a prompt. Luckily writer Severelybabykryptonite gave me two prompts to try out. Enjoy!**

Scene I (Heart To Heart)

After thinking for almost an hour about the repercussions of his decision Rick found Daryl outside by the gates and told him that he changed his mind about handing Michonne over to the governor. He noticed a certain look on his face, like something bothered him.

"What is it?" Daryl asked

"I can't find Merle or Michonne anywhere"

"Come on"

Daryl took him down to the basement where he'd last seen Merle. Looking around he found a few wires and cords scattered on the floor.

"Here we go" He kneeled down to examine closer "He took her here"

"Damn it' I'm going after him" Daryl stopped him.

"You can't track for shit"

"Then come with me then, this is something I need to do" Rick says. He needed to make an amends with Michonne, Daryl can see that.

"Let's go"

Michonne continued to wander the grassy fields, stabbing a few walkers that were on the ground. She was shocked that Merle let her go and couldn't understand why, despite his determination to complete the job. Flicking the blood off her sword she looked up and seen Rick and Daryl coming towards her.

"Did you kill him?" Daryl asked.

"No, he let me go" She stabbed the walker on the ground. Rick tired making eye contact with her but she continued to look at Daryl.

"Gonna go look for him, I'll meet you two back at the prison" He ran up the road, following the tire marks to find his brother's whereabouts.

Michonne started walking away from Rick but he followed her. As they both continued to walk back to the prison no words were spoken. Rick wasn't sure how to make her understand why he did it. As the sun continued to set they walk past a river, with a subtle view of the sky. He convinced her to stop and listen to him. She was still upset but was still willing to hear him out.

"I had my mind set on giving you up to protect my people. But watching how everyone reacted around you I lost the strength to do it. People look up to you. When you first came to the prison you were distant. After what happened in Woodberry I didn't trust you. I wanted to send you away but something told me to give it more time. Then in king's country, Carl said you might be one of us. After talking to you and seeing you smile for the first time, I knew you started to change but I was still unsure. The whole time I thought handing you over would solve the problem but it would have made things worse. I know now your part of my family now and I apologize. Hopefully we can move forward from this and continue to grow as a family"

She heard everything he said and felt a little more at ease but Merle's words kept repeating in her head; _you're as much on the outside as I am, girl_. She couldn't let him back in just yet.

When nighttime came around everyone was asleep except for Michonne. After contemplating about the conversation with Rick earlier versus what he did, she had to leave for her sake. Before this went down she found herself opening up more to him and his son; she knew things would not go back to the way they were. Unknowingly as she continued to pack her bag she didn't see Rick standing outside her cell watching her.

"What are you doing?" Rick asked, but didn't receive a response. As she came closer to him he put his hands on the bars, preventing her from exiting.

"My words don't mean anything to you, do they?" They shared a short gaze. To her Merle's words cancelled his out. She wanted to believe him but couldn't bring herself to trust him just yet.

"I need you to stay" His hand gently touched hers, trying to take the bag. She could feel heat generating from him but her body still felt cold. Her grip slowly started to loosen, allowing their hands to lightly touch.

"You're one of us now" He placed her bag on the ground.

"Soon you'll understand" Michonne watched him walk back to his cell. He knew it would take time for her to trust him again.

Scene II(Love Via Lesson)

Over the past month Rick felt that his relationship with Michonne has changed; she became more distant and didn't communicate with him. He wanted to get the opportunity to get her back on his side again. After he got dressed he found her outside practicing with her sword, stabbing a few walkers that hung onto the gates. He approached her from behind.

"Hey" She looked back at him but didn't say anything. She continued to clean off her sword, avoiding any eye contact.

"We need more supplies, Hershel gave us a list" She hasn't gone out on a run with him since Woodberry, she knew what trick he was trying to pull.

"No"

"I'm not asking you, the car is ready to go. I'll be waiting" He gently brushed his shoulder against hers as he walked away. His scent still lingered strongly even though he was gone. She reluctantly agreed to go.

They packed the supplies from the abandoned supermarket in the trunk when Rick noticed a dark wooden building covered with leaves and twigs a couple miles away from them. Something about the building convinced him to investigate it further. Uncovering some of the debris there was a number seven written on the wall.

Opening the doors there were separate numbers marked on each individual station with cardboard targets set up in each one; he figured out that this was an abandoned gun range. The wooden foundations to each station were worn down so he removed them to make more space. This would be perfect for the members of the group to use but there was one important lesson he needed to teach someone first.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, watching him set up multiple glass bottles.

"You need to practice more, can't always rely on your sword" She looked at him.

"Humph, trying to draw walkers near us" He hit his knuckles against the wall.

"It's sound proof, no one will hear anything" She nods her head.

Once the doors were closed and locked the sheriff loaded his revolver. She stood a few feet away him to avoid getting close to him. He showed her how to hold the gun and how to aim properly. She was fascinated at his accuracy with just one hand, but made sure not to show it.

"It's your turn" Taking the gun from him she aimed it at the first bottle, only using one hand.

"Gotta use two hands before you can move on to just one" He gently grabbed her hand and raised it to the handle. She could feel his chest pressed against her back.

"Now looked down the center, hold your breath for a few seconds and take your shot" With his hands on both of hers he extended her arms. The first shot she took didn't hit the bottle.

"Relax your shoulders, then aim more to the right" He put his hands on her shoulders to lower them. Extending her arms she fired of another shot, which barley grazed the bottle.

"Your stance is wrong" He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Stand upright and open your legs a little more" She could feel him breathing down her neck. A part of her wanted to kick this guy off but another part of her liked this feeling of being this close to him. She could feel his fingers from his free hand lightly brushing up and down her thigh. With his arm still around her she fired off another shot, shattering the bottle.

"Good job" He said directly into her ear. After a couple more practice rounds Michonne seemed to get the hang of it.

"Try with one hand this time" He set up another glass bottle. Before she took her shot he stood in behind her.

"Unlock your elbow and look directly down the center" He lifted her arm up slightly higher. She took her shot, shattering the top of the bottle. Rick placed three bottles far away from where they were standing to test her accuracy. Without his help she fired off three shots, each bullet hitting three different on each bottle. Even though she needed more work he was still amazed on how much her accuracy has improved in a short hour and how she quickly adjusted to using a gun.

After their lesson Michonne stood against the wall and put her head down trying to avoid any other contact, which aggravated Rick since he's been making more of an effort to reconnect with her.

"You're improving, hope we'll get the chance to practice again" He said.

"I don't know" She still had animosity towards him. And being all alone in a gun range didn't help ease her nerves. He stood in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Michonne..." Hearing him say her name close to her ear sent a chill up her spine. He slowly continued to run his hands up her back. She turned her head away from him when he tried to kiss her.

"Just relax" He kissed the side of her neck, guiding his lips up to her ear.

"I thought we moved past this" He said, gently brushing his tongue against her ear lobe. She felt her body start to respond to his touch.

After sucking on both sided of her neck he tried to kiss her again, which she accepted this time. Once their kiss became deeper she kept her eyes open the whole time to stop herself from going into a certain state of mind. Once he had her flat on the ground he ripped her shirt off, wanting to get a response out of her. She clenched her fist when he pulled down her pants. Her mouth begged him to stop but she couldn't bring herself to push him away.

"Beautiful" He said, looking at her private area. After unbuttoning his shirt he put his lips closer to her ear.

"Can you feel this?" He ran his finger from the center of her chest down to her private area. He could her lightly whimpering. He repositioned himself on his knees and pulled her on top of him. Feeling his other hand squeeze her boob It became more of a challenge for her to keep her eyes open. She could hear him unbuckling his belt.

"Please, I can't do this" She placed her hand over his hand, stopping him from going any further.

"Why what's wrong?" He sat up and wrapped his arm around her, continuing to unzip his pants. She looked into his piercing blue eyes.

"I wanna connect with you" He sucked on the center of her neck. She could feel her heart beat rapidly as he continued to prep himself. She could feel her mind going blank, hearing him repeat those same words in a hushed tone.

"Ahh" She moaned, feeling his member align with her slit.

She tightened her grip around his neck as his movements started to intensify more. He could hear her moans becoming more passionate. Before Rick reached his peak he was shocked when Michonne leaned in down for a kiss. He felt her warm body heat when she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

Once their bodies cooled off and they gathered themselves together Rick grabbed his pants to get his revolver from his holster. When Michonne buttoned up her pants he handed her his revolver, but she didn't take it.

"We have enough weapons to choose from to call my own" She said, confused about why he wanted her to have his revolver.

"I've used this since the world fell apart; this is a piece of me. I see now someone deserves this more, so I want you to have it" Rick placed the revolver into her hand. He wraps his arms around her.

"Thank you" He planted a kiss on her cheek, then found themselves lost in another intensified kiss.

"Where's your top" He said jokingly, rubbing her smooth back.

"You ripped it off of me" She smiled at him. Rick chuckled and unbuttoned his shirt, handing it to her

"It's okay, take it. I have another one in the car" She puts on Rick's brown shirt and readjust it since it's a little loose.

"It looks good on you" He smiled.

"I might keep this too" She laughed. After sharing one more kiss they've secured the gun range and walked back to car.

On the ride back to the prison Michonne leaned her head back on the headrest and continued to look out the car window, trying not to show him how she felt. Rick glanced over and noticed she had neutral expression on her face. He needed to be sure he'd gotten through to her. He reached over with his hand and lightly caresses her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Where do we go from here?" She asked. He seen her hand resting on her thigh so he puts his hand on top of hers.

"Whatever happens, we'll be together" He said. She turned her hand around to properly hold his hand. He's happy he has her back on his side now and that they could finally be a team again.


End file.
